x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Valeria Richards
History Valeria von Doom first appeared during writer Chris Claremont and artist Salvador Larroca's run on Fantastic Four, suddenly materializing in the Fantastic Four's headquarters, professing to be from the future, and the daughter of Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) and the Invisible Woman. This was very disturbing to the Fantastic Four, but after an initial period of conflict, the Invisible Woman accepted Valeria into the FF's home, and she aided them on several missions. It was unknown how Doctor Doom and the Invisible Woman would come together in the future, and how Mister Fantastic would be removed from the picture. Things seemed to be coming together when Mister Fantastic became trapped in Doom's armor, and publicly pretended to be the villain, re-marrying Sue and making her his baroness. At this time, Valeria was sent to Haven, a safe house at the end of the universe, for her own protection, but as events proceeded, Reed was freed from the armor, again calling Valeria's future into question. While Chris Claremont intended to resolve the storyline, he never got the chance, as Jeph Loeb and Carlos Pacheco took over Fantastic Four and brought Valeria back into the title, changing the character's origins. She was revealed to be the second, unborn child of Reed and Sue Richards, whom Sue had seemingly miscarried years before, and who had originally been named Valerie Meghan Richards. Under the guidance of Roma, Franklin had used his powers to save the child, who was taken by Roma, who knew that the girl would serve a great purpose in the future. In the comics themselves, Roma professed to have cared for the girl, but the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe took the opportunity to tie up some loose ends by claiming that Valeria was actually raised in an alternate future as the daughter of Doom and Sue. Loeb and Pacheco brought Valeria back into the book as the FF went up against the cosmic menace of Abraxas, and Valeria fulfilled her purpose by merging her powers with Franklin and reconstituting Galactus to stop Abraxas. In the restructuring of reality that ensued, Valeria was regressed to a fetus within Sue's womb once again, on the cusp of being born. As had occurred during the first time she was born, the cosmic rays that gave the Fantastic Four their superpowers made the delivery of Valeria extremely difficult, and because Mister Fantastic was caught up solving a world-threatening crisis, the Human Torch had no choice but to call upon Victor von Doom for help. Doctor Doom was qualified to deliver the baby because of his vast intelligence and his mystical capabilities, and he successfully delivered the baby through a difficult birth. As the price for his help, Doctor Doom insisted that he be allowed to name the child. He did so, naming her Valeria after a woman he had loved in the past (ironically, Doctor Doom would also eventually be the murderer of this woman). Unknown to the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom also placed a spell on Valeria, making her his familiar spirit, as revealed in the Unthinkable story arc. The Fantastic Four was eventually able to free Valeria from Doom's control. Due to the numerous supervillain attacks on the Baxter Building, New York City's Child Protective Services questioned the safety of Franklin and Val. After much reluctance, Reed and Sue decided to relinquish custody of their children. However, an initial condition was that a "dummy" safe-house was to be set up, and a press release to be announced that the children had already been moved. The decision to actually move Franklin and Valeria was rescinded after the safe-house that they were to be placed in was reduced to a crater (along with everything within a half-mile radius) within four hours of the press release. It is uncertain exactly which of the FF's enemies carried out the attack or why, although it was hinted that the FF themselves had something to do with it in order to get their children back. It was revealed that the infant Valeria has already manifested her superhuman intellect, but is concealing this from everyone in order to preserve the family dynamic. However, after being encouraged by Tabitha Deneuve, (in fact her mother from the far future), she has since revealed her intellect to her family. During the Dark Reign: Fantastic Four miniseries; Val finds herself along with her brother under siege by Norman Osborn, Venom and a high number of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. The siblings were on their own due to their father's experiment which left him unreachable and the other members of the Fantastic Four stranded in alternate realities. Valeria manages to separate Osborn from the rest of the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents by using a bureaucratic technicality and by having them underestimate her. Osborn is led into a room where he faces Franklin who is wearing a Spider-man mask and calls him a villain. In the next scene, the two are chased down a hall by Osborn who is getting ready to shoot them. The Fantastic Four return just in time to protect the children. Powers and Abilities Powers Valeria is only a child; she was tested for superpowers by her father, Mister Fantastic, and found to have no superhuman abilities. However, she has recently demonstrated the ability to generate force fields. Abilities There have been indications she does possess heightened intelligence. She is seen to complete a Rubik's Cube with her father saying that she will be playing chess by the time she is two. Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Characters